Hairein's Terror
Short Summary Kyōsuke attacks Hairein in hopes that he can stall him until Osamu can reach the base, but he is defeated by Hairein and Mira's conjunction tactics. Hairein goes on to attack Osamu, who is now in an inescapable predicament. However, Miwa shows up to battle Hairein himself. Long Summary The episode begins with Kyōsuke activating Geist's Blade Shift to battle Hairein. He requests Yōsuke to collect the cubified trainees and take them to Border's HQ, but Yōsuke says he wants to stay there, in order to have a chance to battle "Mr. Black Trigger". Smiling, Kyōsuke requests Yōsuke to stay around for 3 seconds. A flashback then begins, of Kyōsuke talking to Jin besides a vending machine on a rainy day. He says he wasn't sure at first, but Osamu will do better as a Shooter. He asks Jin if he gave Osamu any advice, but Jin says Osamu made a good choice. After a brief silence, Kyōsuke asks Jin if he doesn't have a good advice for him, as he can see the future. Jin asks if it's about the upcoming invasion, then says he doesn't have any advice, as the future has infinite possibilities, to which Kyōsuke replies he's saying nonsense things again. He then mentions that Jin ate ramen with Reiji, saying most of the times they go out to eat is to discuss something secret. Jin dismisses that by saying everyone goes out to eat ramen. Kyōsuke then says Kirie said Jin's favorite thing to do is to "pull the strings", to which Jin asks why does she have such an image of him. He then says apparently a dangerous enemy is coming, so he requested Reiji to liberate Kyōsuke and Kirie, as they didn't want them to die. He then says that at some point during the invasion, Osamu and Chika will be in a pinch, in risk of death, but Kyōsuke won't be able to help them. Before that moment, he'll be defeated by someone. He then adds that a lot of people will be saved due to that, and that he's not joking when he says the future has multiple possibilities. He says that sometimes a ripple caused by someone reaches another ripple, and eventually becomes a giant wave that changes fate, also saying that he can't foresee all possible futures. He says that everyone's actions always change the future, that is the only thing he is sure of. He then requests Kyōsuke to stay alive, and to do everything he can until he's defeated. Jin then asks Kyōsuke if he's down, saying it's not cool to ask for predictions, but Kyōsuke simply disagrees. Back to the present, Kyōsuke says he's thankful for hearing that, so he's avoiding giving his all, saying he'll stop the enemy in the three minutes he has. He tries attacking Hairein, but he dodges, and sends his fishes after him, but Kyōsuke keeps dodging them. Hairein notes that Kyōsuke is quick, and that Alektor's projectiles can't hit him. Hairein says that Kyōsuke destabilized his Trion propositally, flowing his trion to his arm and legs. Hairein then notes that Kyōsuke's Trigger is similar to Aftokrator's technology, but as Kyōsuke doesn't have the horns to help, it prejudices his Trion body, and his unstable Trion is being wasted, and even if he doesn't do anything, Kyōsuke will end up losing. Yōsuke then starts trowing debris at Hairein, having noticed his Trigger only blocks Trion-based attacks. Kyōsuke then appears behind Hairein, to give him the finishing move, but instead his blade ends up being cut. Hairein then reveals that he hid bees under his cape, and sends them after Kyōsuke, but Kyōsuke jumps back. Hairein notices he's not as aggressive as he originally thought, while Kyōsuke thinks that Osamu and Chika must be almost at the HQ. Mira then opens a portal near Hairein to inform him that she found "the golden chick". Kyōsuke is surprised that they know where Osamu is, and Yōsuke is too, as he thought she was fighting the Snipers. Hairein then announces that he's going after her, and tells Kyōsuke not to feel bad, as he only wanted to keep him busy, revealing that he knew of Kyōsuke's objective, and Kyōsuke realizes that he wanted to keep them away from Osamu too, and Jin's words ressonate in his mind. He realizes he still has time, and activates Geist's Speed Shift, and prepares to use Meteora to attack Hairein, but he uses a portal created by Mira to attack him from behind. Hairein then says he recognizes Kyōsuke's ability for forcing them to use this resort, saying that he's skilled and creative. Hairein then adds that Kyōsuke has good fighting capacity, but the result was already decided. Kyōsuke is then bailed-out due to his Trion body's condition. Far from there, Replica announces to Osamu that Kyōsuke used Bail-Out, and says that there is the next obstacle, referring to Hairein and Mira. He then tells Osamu they have to get through them. Back at Tamakoma Branch, Kyōsuke gets angry as he couldn't change the future Jin predicted, and orders Usami to send Osamu the informations about the Black Trigger user he just fought with to Osamu and the others, with the other operators and Jin receiving the information. Jin then notes that Kyōsuke must've done something, then Kyōsuke contacts him, saying he couldn't do anything, but Jin says the future changed again. He says the ripple Kyōsuke caused might not have reached the enemy, but this ripple is still in effect. He then congratulates Kyōsuke for his good job, and Kyōsuke thanks him. Back at where Replica and Osamu are, Replica decides to rehearse the facts. He says that the HQ is 120 m away from them, and that if it's closed, he'll have to open it. Osamu asks how long it'll take, and says that the base is apparently made of Trion, and that if the structure is like those in the Neighborhood, it'll be easy, but he might take more time if it uses earthly technology, as the technology here is complex to him. Replica then sends a clone ahead, saying it can analyse it. As they starts moving, Hairein sends his projectiles after them, but Replica activates a Shield Seal. Replica then says that according to Kyōsuke, these projectiles only affect Trion. Osamu then says they should move near buildings, but Replica says it'll take longer and starts destroying walls of buildings in the way, saying they can go from building to building. He then tells Osamu to be careful not to get stuck in any room. Hairein then notes they're acting unhesitantly, and that maybe someone told them how Alektor works, saying that's what he dislikes in Miden's soldiers, saying that if it takes too long there will be no point in isolating them. Hairein then tells Mira to leave the rooftops with the Rabbits and to go down to help him. She says the Miden soldiers will get through, asking if it's alright, but Hairein says that it won't take long, and Mira obliges, going through a portal. The Rabbit then attacks HQ's wall, while Kodera notices that it's moving again and Narasaka notices that the humanoid Neighbor has left, while Fuyushima tells them to stay alert for a surprise attack, Tsukimi announces that Kazama and Suwa Units are coming soon, and Isami aims at the rabbit, saying they'll finish this in 3 seconds. Meanwhile, Osamu and Replica have reached another house, and Replica says they are 6 houses away from the HQ. Osamu notices it's all too quiet, asking if Hairein won't come after them. Osamu them opens a door, and at the same room Mira opens a portal through which Hairein sends fishes to ambush Osamu, who says of course he will. Osamu then closes the door, saying they should go through another room, and says they should go through another room, but a part of his leg is transformed into a cube. He then realizes there are jellyfishes in the ground, questioning if they're projectiles too. He tries walking, but he is unable to due to his crippled leg. Replica says they should leave the house, and opens a hole in the wall, and Osamu jumps out of the house. Replica then tells Osamu to get up, and that the entrance analysis will be finished soon, but Mira destroys his clone, asking what he's doing. Replica then tells Osamu that Mira is here, and that according to informations she can create portals, and that she's watching over the entrance. Replica then says they have three options: FOrcibly getting through the portal woman to get to the base, finding another entrance, or running and waiting for Jin or Yūma to get to them, as they have no chance of winning this battle. Osamu is anxious, thinking that they're almost there. Then, suddenly, Miwa appears, and Hairein notices there's another soldier there, having though that he had lured all other soldiers away with their actions. Osamu notices him, and Ren then tells Miwa that Yōsuke is coming with the C-Rank agents, and that he has to protect them from the humanoid Neighbors. Miwa then gets angry with Jin for using him, saying he won't do what Jin asks, and that he doesn't care whether Osamu lives or dies. But Osamu requests Miwa to take Chika's cube to the HQ so he can fight the humanoid Neighbor and keep him busy. Miwa's memories of his sister's death echo in his mind and he kicks Osamu away, saying he doesn't care and that he doesn't depend on others. Hairein questions Miwa's actions, as he and Osamu are supposed to be allies. Osamu quesitons if Miwa can battle Hairein, and Replica says Hairein's projectiles are similar to Border's shields, so they won't affectless Miwa's lead bullets. Miwa shoots some projectiles at Hairein, who starts feeling heavier. Hairein then sends his fishes after Miwa, but he jumps up and creates a wall of small shields to protect himself. Hairein notices that he's good at reacting, and Miwa manages to cut his cape, with Osamu surprised that Shield can be used in such a way. Replica says that he's apparently dividing it with Asteroid. Osamu then has a flashback, where he asks Kyōsuke about the projectiles Miwa uses, and if he can use them too. Kyōsuke says he can if he sets his Trigger, but that although the Lead Bullet is powerful, one must be very close to hit. He says that unless you have the agility of an Attacker, and the capacity to shoot moving targets, one will never be able to hit a shot no matter how much they try, and that the Lead Bullet is an advanced Trigger. Back to the present, Miwa manages to drive off Hairein, and to cut his cape again. Characters in order of appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Adapted From *Chapter 74 *Chapter 75 Differences Between the Anime and Manga Errors *In the preview for the next episode, Yōsuke Yoneya had dark brown hair instead of Black like in the manga. In the next episode, that was fixed. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 2